The Subject of Observation
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: For science is also a lot like love. One has to solve the mystery of the other. Join Dr. Julia Silverstein as she tries to unlock the greatest mystery known to mankind: David.
1. Initial Findings

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

Initial findings:

I looked at him… he looked back at me. Why? I have no idea. For all I know, he might have information that needs to be shared or researched. But why I look at him is a different story. I'm not looking at him because I'm waiting for this information. I'm not looking at him because I'm waiting for his command. To be honest, I am looking at him because I find his nature interesting.

Unpredictable? Yes.

Mysterious? Definitely.

As a scientist, I know it is my duty to unlock the mysteries of mankind. It is my task to find the answers to the most puzzling questions and as of this moment, the man standing in front of me is the biggest mystery known to the female world. So I took the liberty of holding my pen and clipboard and wrote down the initial observation I had of this specimen.

All I'm certain of is that he is an alpha male; an individual whom we, the other members of this sector of the organization, follow. (which is why he has the power to tell me what I should be doing.)

He is highly dedicated to his field of work. I should be aware of that fact since I've treated his injuries several times. And all those injuries came from work.

He is protective of his pack. As the team leader of our sector, I've observed this rather well. In my hypothesis, his injuries are partly caused by his protective ways. Notice that he's the only one who receives injuries after battles alongside his companion.

He practices restraint among children but his discipline methods may involve physical harm if provoked which is also caused by his protective nature.

Being an alpha male, he believes that one should overcome trials by finding his own answers and not relying on others to find it for him.

Apart from his alpha male qualities, he is emotionally unattached. He is seemingly unaware of others' emotions, has a cold persona, a serious nature, and is too focused on his work to show sympathy towards others.

Although unattached, it is proven that he is sensitive towards his past. Hostile behavior is observed when confronted about the subject matter.

My research leads me to believe that his alpha male qualities are inherited and somehow cultivated by experience while his distant behavior is somehow connected with his past.

In my personal opinion, this male specimen is worth my time studying. I shall further continue my research on this newfound specimen. As I begin this journal, I made an oath to myself that I will solve this mystery no matter how long it takes and no matter how much effort I have to put in. I don't have any other reason why besides from the fact that he sparks my interest. For this study, I am not going to complicate things by giving him a code. I will simply call him with his name… David.


	2. Vietnam

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

Vietnam:

Because of work, our sector had moved to this country called Vietnam. I didn't bother to observe David's ways of adapting to another environment due to the fact that I've seen it before and found no significant changes. I made a mental note to type down anything worth looking into in my journal.

At this moment though, there is nothing that sparked my interests. I observed his pattern of work but that only involved using the computer while drinking coffee. This is as far as he could get to multi-tasking. If he isn't doing any of that, he is having a conversation with the higher alpha male, Joel or Saya, the primary reason of why our organization exists. Usually, these conversations are brief and filled with new information and again, he goes back into looking it up in the computer. It wasn't anything interesting. In fact, it wasn't significant at all. Because of this insignificant and uninformative observation, I decided to observe his reaction when approached by the opposite sex. I took the liberty of acting out as the bait.

Of course, since we meet each other everyday, seeing me is like a part of his typical routine. It is a general knowledge that a change in appearance is something that should be done if you wish to catch the attention of men so I took off my work clothes and wore traditional Vietnamese clothing, the ao dai. As bait, it is my role to make my presence known so I openly asked him of his thoughts about my appearance after giving him his cup of coffee. To my utter disappointment, I failed as bait. I received no reaction from the specimen. Not even a passing glance. All I got was a cold and innocent "what?" But then again, perhaps I didn't fail as bait. Perhaps that is his reaction towards flirtatious attempts… nothing. That did not made me any less disappointed though. The reason for the disappointment, I do not know but I shouldn't let my personal emotions get in the way of this research so I'll put that aside.

Lewis, one of the members of our sector, came in with information regarding our latest mission. Looking at David and the expression he is wearing, I figured that these images managed to spark his interest. They are of female students who disappeared. In every photograph he sees, his tension arises. Judging by this, I can say that he sees a pattern… a valuable clue that may lead us into another step. And when Lewis revealed that all the students resemble Saya, my hypothesis is proven right… David did saw some clues. I'm certain this information gave him more tension. It gave him the urge to get into the bottom of things. And he isn't hiding that fact. He openly stated that we should find a way to infiltrate so I gave him a considerable (brilliant, even) idea; the ball.

Wanting to be certain that David's reaction towards the opposite sex is but an ignoring behavior, I took the opportunity to explore it one last time. I clothed myself in a provocative dress for me to see either a pleased or a disapproving reaction. Flirtatious attempts are not difficult in my part due to the fact that I'll be right beside him in that ball. What's difficult is actually making him notice me, the bait, who is holding onto his arm; because he saw nothing. This only proves that even the opposite sex cannot get through him when at work. And again, I am disappointed, aggravated even. I do not know why, I proved something that furthered my research on David. But still, I am.

David gave his orders and we went our separate ways, him focusing on his work and me, focusing on mine. On this brief moment, I focused on the orders instead of focusing on my specimen. I looked around, doing what he asked of me. Soon enough, Saya and I heard a gunshot. The colleague in me is concerned about David's safety. The scientist in me… to be truthful both the colleague and the scientist in me concurred that I was worried. Not about the specimen, rather, about this man. I ran, not because I was eager to observe him battling in the field. I ran because I was afraid that someone had inflicted injury on him. Another gunshot and I wanted to just lose it, I am aware that as a scientist, I shouldn't but at this moment, I am working in the field as an operative… not a scientist. I ran… I moved forward just to reach the center of my study and finally, I saw him, I saw him in a state of defeat, sitting limply, leaning against a pillar. I was stricken with fear… I don't know why… it wasn't my feeling towards my specimen; it wasn't my feeling towards my colleague … It was something else entirely, yet, I don't know what side of me is feeling it. Then I heard someone call his name. My specimen… no, this man, he looked at me… and told me to call Lewis. He said that Diva, the enemy, is in that container. Even at his worst moment, I saw the dedication in his eyes. I saw the specimen, David, working in the field. It was the perfect opportunity to observe him but I wasn't in the right mind to do so. In that moment, questions are flooding in my head along with this suffocating feeling of trepidation. Why did he look at me? How did he sense my presence? Finally, the realization dawned on me… He looked at me because it is a natural reaction of man to respond when being called upon… I was the one who called him. That voice… stained with fear, it was mine. I had no time to analyze the situation, the reason behind the sudden burst of my emotion. He needed me to do something, and that I was about to do. But the opponent made his presence known when he launched an attack. None of us had ample time to move. I ended up watching Saya's battle. And I ended up seeing my specimen in a battle. Despite the injuries he had received, he tried to stand… he tried to be of help. I felt a pang of pain as he stood. I know he could not stand alone so I was there, behind him, supporting him. I've no time to observe his behavior in the battlefield; I've no time to obey his orders and call Lewis. All I did was support him… it was all I could think of. He hasn't regained his strength, he needs my support. Those thoughts… I didn't know where it came from… but they're there. And when we failed… when the opponent got away… I saw him running again, despite the injuries he received, he was running, and he was working. We boarded the vehicle, he sat in the front seat… and I looked at him. I forgot that he is supposed to be my specimen; I forgot that he is my colleague. The only thing left in my mind is that his injuries need immediate attention.

After the last encounter, we are, again, going into the field. As I have stated before, I wasn't able to observe David in the field due to my personal issues that were and still are unresolved. Although unlike before, those issues did not put me into such a panic-stricken and uncomfortable situation. At this time, my mind is rational enough to watch my specimen exchange information and devise a plan along with other members of the organization from a different sector. It was a calm conversation, as expected. The plan involves a lot of risks. But in this industry, a smooth plan can only be a dream. I calmly watched and listened as they planned it out and when we reached our destination, they left, leaving me and Lewis in the boat… waiting. I don't know what's going on... I am not aware of his current condition. I wasn't able to observe him. But somehow, a part of me is thankful that I didn't have to go. I'm quite certain that I wouldn't be able to observe him anyway. So I waited, like I always did. I waited for David, my specimen and colleague to come back, hopefully, in one piece. Standing there, waiting for his return, I silently analyze my earlier actions towards this male. But as I heard the commotion and the explosion from afar, again, I felt a pang of pain. The same pain I have felt when I saw how hurt he was. An inner turmoil formed itself, ridding me of all rational thoughts. And again, these emotions weren't from the scientist in me nor were they from the colleague in me. Like I have said before, it was something else, entirely. Something that is far deeper than the former. But I only curled up my fists and waited patiently.

When it was all over… he was the only one left. All our other colleagues have fallen into the clutches of death and he was the only one standing… but he was physically hurt. Again, we boarded that boat and left the accursed place. I watched the young ones as they again, grew stronger but I also watched David as he stood there, alongside Lewis. Looking at him, I realized the reason behind my unexplainable actions. It also gave justice to this journal entry being filled with my personal outlook instead of being filled with observations. I, Dr. Julia Silverstein, had grown attached to my specimen. It is probably the con of observing a fellow human being. But despite this, I wouldn't let it get in the way of my scientific research… not again.


	3. Russia

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

Russia:

After the events in Vietnam, our sector had temporarily moved back to Okinawa. Giving Saya and the others time to say goodbye to the friends they have to leave behind for the journey they're about to deal with. David and I are in the Red Shield yacht, discussing the next lead. I heard him mention the name Ted A. Adams. According to the recent research, this man is in Russia. He was involved with the Delta 67 project; the mystery that is yet to be solved, the mystery that may lead us one step closer to victory. Knowing this man's current location, it is decided that our team will head to Russia as soon as possible.

I have realized that this trip would bring me the perfect opportunity to observe David's behavior towards other adolescents, apart from Saya, when his exposure to them is prolonged. Of course, for my observation to become successful, I will need the help of Kai and Riku, the two adolescent boys. Fortunately, David decided it best not to leave them in a hotel room this time. He allowed them to tag along. Moving on, I have observed his sarcastic behavior towards the teenage delinquent, Kai. This is especially visible when he complained about the seating arrangements David had assigned us. David purposely reassigned Kai with Haji, Saya's chevalier whom he had ill feelings for. On the other hand, he treats Riku differently. He didn't mind the boy as much. I believe that in his point of view, the boy is less trouble compared to his older brother.

Aside from that, our train ride to Yekaterinburg had been peaceful, at times, amusing. Especially Lewis' attempts to introduce Liza and I to a couple of men. Little did I know that those two men will be of significance to my study. The two men unexpectedly turned into chiroptera and I was able to observe David's behavior in emergency situations. He was rather calm and rational, like the usual. I did not see any significant changes when it comes to his behavior. But once again, I was able to prove David's protectiveness over his team as opposed to the cold and unfeeling demeanor he projects. Also, because of this emergency situation, he is once again, confronted by a very aggressive Kai Miyagusuku who insisted on fighting alongside him. His contained behavior shows that he is growing impatient with the boy's persistent behavior. The boy followed his orders eventually and David managed to lead the chiroptera out of the train for Saya to fight. Unfortunately, an unplanned event occurred. Although in situations like this, such results cannot be avoided. Again, I observed David's reactions towards this mishap. He was rational; concerned, but rational.

After all that commotion, we finally reached Yekaterinburg. David, as I have observed, is still concerned about the whereabouts of our missing companions but he went straight to business… he seek for Ted A. Adams. To avoid further disturbance from Kai, David gave him a puzzle to solve. It was a metal links puzzle… judging by the concept of this puzzle, it tells a lot about both males' personalities. Somehow, I believe that David is trying to teach the boy a lesson with this puzzle. What he's trying to teach, I think I know. He wants the boy to see that aggression would not help him find the answers to his questions. Something he's realized a long time ago. But this boy simply couldn't see it yet. With the likes of him, help should sometimes be offered, whether he likes it or not. So I did and as I broke the link between the two wires, I told him that solving a puzzle is just like love… you have to understand the other one. It made me wonder. As I put the puzzle back the way it's supposed to be, I asked myself a couple of questions. Is that the reason why I'm trying to understand a certain "specimen"? What is my true intention behind this study? Perhaps those two questions do not require answers for obvious reasons:

1. Because my personal emotions towards my specimen should not be considered

2. Because in a way, I already have the answers served right in front of me.

Thoughts of him immediately left my mind when he entered with Lewis. The two men finally decided to bring Kai along with them. I do not know what drove David to decide that it is for the best and I am yet to find out. So I waited in the hotel for hours… spending the lone hours thinking of what he might be up to. After all, I should be observing his behavior at this moment. Allowing Kai to join them is a significant event that is worth watching but instead, I am sitting here, waiting for any information they'll be throwing at me. I didn't have luck in that area either. Hours passed by but not even a single ring was heard of. Still, I am half thankful. It may mean that things are going smoothly and they don't need my help. On the other hand, it may also mean that they are in serious trouble and are incapable of contacting me. So I am half worried. I waited a few more hours but I didn't exactly like what I saw when they came back. With them was an unconscious David who obviously suffered blood loss from a recent chiropteran attack. Again, I have to treat my specimen's, or rather, David's present injuries.

A few days later, our companions arrived in Yekaterinburg. Due to David's condition, he is temporarily incapable of driving. In fact, his condition requires minimal movement. I was the one who drove the car while he sat in the passenger's seat silently. I find this moment a perfect opportunity to ask him personally about what he feels towards the children he is supervising, particularly Kai. I started the conversation with Kai. Trying to achieve his opinion about the young man, I stated that Kai is a nice boy. He stated that the nice guys die first in battles and he does not wish to see that happen. His reply was stern but it shows concern towards the boy. The words that came out of his mouth showed a different angle of him. It showed his more human side. What I actually did not expect is the fact that he openly admits his concern towards the boy. Perhaps this specimen really is acting more human. I still did not know why he softened up. Perhaps I have overlooked something in my research. But then again, judging by his previous behavior towards his team in lethal situations, this side of him is being evidently shown but still hidden in that cold and uncaring exterior of his. Of course, the action he presented earlier holds great significance to my study so I needed to find anything that may lead me to know why David simply stated his concern. I told him that he is starting to act more like a human being now. Not much like a cyborg or a robot. He does not seem to like what I have said. He stated that it is a sign of him getting weaker by the day. That is another statement that is worth writing down in this journal, his feelings about showing concern towards others. In his viewpoint, doing so is a kind of weakness and showing any kind of vulnerability is something he, the alpha male, would not permit. I know that the sudden exposure of his emotion did not please him. For this simple reason, I said that I liked him better that way. He defended his viewpoint by saying that in the industry we are in, weakness is the greatest liability. But I know better than that. I know for a fact that David's behavior is imbalanced so I stated that man cannot live in strength alone. He asked me if it was my advice as a doctor. I am well-aware of the fact that it's not. It is purely my advice as a woman. And I openly admitted that fact. But what exactly did I gain from stating that? Did it benefit my research? No, it didn't. I simply said those words out of concern. It really was just my advice as a woman. Then I heard him said that it was uncalled for and I called him stubborn. After that, we were sitting in pure silence. It does not really matter though. I got more than what I've bargained for. Not only did I manage to expose David's thoughts of the boy, I also managed to expose the reason behind David's cold demeanor. Also, I was able to observe how David handles a friendly conversation… he does not handle it well. He managed to turn it into an argument. But then again, I feel partly responsible for that. Perhaps I should repeat observing David when in a friendly conversation.


	4. France

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

France:

When we reached our other colleagues, we saw that they were in a difficult situation. Riku, the youngest, was ill. And it wasn't any help when Saya and Haji were nowhere to be found; only leaving a note and her broken sword.

After the incident, our team headed to the Red Shield Headquarters where Joel, the whole organization's leader, is currently located. Having found Liza's corpse, they concluded that the Liza we're with is a chevalier. Because of this, we were put in isolation for 72 hours. David did not enjoy the idea of being in the isolation room but at this moment, he is not the leader, he is just one of the followers so I heard no complaints. Within those 72 hours, nothing significant happened. Things were awfully quiet and we were all waiting to be discharged. In the final moments of our quarantine, David finally allowed Kai to view Joel's diary. Knowing him from my research, I can tell that he believes the boy is ready to accept the responsibility that comes along reading the pages of that book. It wasn't questionable. It's exactly how he is.

After our release, we wasted no time. Lewis and David, along with Kai and Riku headed to where they believe Saya would be… the point of origin, the zoo. I wasn't there to witness anything that happened. I wished to see David do his work alongside the boy but at this kind of situation, it is best to let it go. I would observe it in some other time.

When they came back, they have Riku with them. He was unconscious. They told me what happened in the zoo. For now, David's research will have to wait. A subject of great importance had made his way to my schedule and before anything else, I should prioritize my work. In the days Riku was unconscious my research on David was on hiatus and I have the feeling that it would not continue anytime soon. For days I did not sleep nor did I eat. How could I possibly have the time to watch David? My source of strength came from cups of coffee and sticks poisoned with nicotine. David and I only meet either inside the laboratory, when he's asking for Riku's current condition, or in the conference room, where the whole group discussed the development of the case. Even in those brief moments of companionship, I barely had the time to look at him, I was either looking on a newfound information or busy contributing to the conference. Riku regained consciousness eventually but even then, I have to run some tests and was still too busy to be able to continue with my study.

After all the tests were done, David and the others decided to temporarily dwell in an apartment in Paris, France. This time, I was left behind to continue my research on Riku together with Dr. Collins, my mentor. After I was left in headquarters, I wasn't able to see David. He was currently busy in the field. Of course my thoughts at that time were centered on my work but he occasionally comes to mind. I wasn't wondering if there were any significant behavioral changes that I wasn't able to observe, instead, I was wondering about his safety. I was wondering about what he is currently doing. He hasn't call since the day they left HQ. I wasn't even close to thinking about my research on him. Everytime he comes to mind, it's all about his safety; his well-being. I know it's unscientific, it's unprofessional, but that's how it is now. Sometimes, I wondered if things would turn out differently if I decided against doing this research on him but to be perfectly truthful, I know that the research has nothing to do with that. On the other hand, my feelings towards him led me to doing the said research. I am finally noticing that this research is not only about him. It's turning into a research about me as well. I do not find such fact healthy for this research. Everytime my thoughts reach that certain reality, I once again, focus my research on Riku. After all, Dr. Collins would expect nothing less.

During those times, Dr. Collins started to drag me around. He took me to this man, an old schoolmate of mine, Van Argeno. In the middle of my conversation with both men, my phone rang. I saw David's name flashing on my screen. Weighing him and the passion I have for science, I paid no mind to my specimen. I immediately rejected his call. I am aware that for him to be calling means that he has to inform me of something vital but at the moment, this conversation seems more crucial. I kept my focus on my own situation, not wanting to think of whatever it is he wanted to tell me. I managed to do that but he is still the one who occupied the back of my mind. I wanted to know why David bothered to call but my questions finally received an answer when I tried to reject the offer Collins is giving me. I found out, from my mentor, himself, that we have no place to go back to. What does he mean by that? Then I finally concluded that it was probably the reason why David was calling. Finally knowing that, I knew I was right… this research would not resume anytime soon… if I will even be able to do so.


	5. London

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

London:

Since that day, never again did I see David's name in the display screen of my phone. I have no idea what happened to him. I do not know if he is still alive. Maybe he is but I do not know how he would react if he sees me working for our enemy. Actually, I think it would disappoint him somehow. Honestly, I do not know why I still bother updating this research journal. It only reminds me so much of him. Back when I was able to observe him. I'm certain that our organization, the Red Shield, is no more. I know for a fact that David has dedicated most of his life to serving the said organization. He is as passionate to Red Shield as I am passionate to science. I do not know how he will take this loss. And part of me is wishing I was there. Not because it will be a great addition to my research. To be honest, it is nothing like that… not anymore. I only wanted to be there so that I may be able to be with him… to help him if ever he's having a hard time in coping with things. Another part of me is thankful that I wasn't able to see his behavior after his loss. I may not be strong enough to handle seeing him if his state is extremely unstable. As I have said in my earlier entries, I have grown attached to my specimen. A little too attached, maybe; to the extent of writing my feelings towards him in my supposedly scientific entries. Also, I have observed as I read my past entries that I am starting to observe my own behavior towards him. But I guess such things cannot be helped. After all, am too are… were a part of his existence.

I stopped thinking of his whereabouts eventually. After all, I am quite certain that it would not benefit the both of us in any way. I focused on my work instead. In zone Z, that's where I spend most of my days. In the most secured section of the laboratories where no unauthorized personnel could get in. At least that's what I thought until I realized that even an outsider could get in. I was busy. I wouldn't have known that he was spying if he didn't stop to stare. As I felt the stranger's eyes on me, I turned to look and see… him. His eyes were as sharp and blue as ever, although I've notice some changes. Seeing this, I realized that I have missed out on a lot of things. I've been gone in his life for so long that my research shall never be completed. How exactly did this loss affect him? I do not know. Those thoughts immediately vanished when he started to talk. He asked me if these answered the questions I have been pursuing. Now that is another change that I have observed with him. He is not the one to start a conversation… not a non business related one, at least. Disappointment was evident in his tone of voice. In that moment, somehow, I felt something tightening my chest but I did not let him know. Instead, I only stated that it is an angle of looking at things. Afterwards, I told him the things I know. It wasn't the scenario I had imagined. I expected worse. I expected him to seem angrier but he's not. Instead, he is simply disappointed. It didn't make me feel any better though. It was more painful than I thought. I wished that he was simply angry. Of course, I would never allow him to know my feelings towards this meeting. But despite that feeling, I wanted him to stay just a while longer. Unfortunately, he was caught by Van Argeno who has soldiers along with him. Because of mockingly offering David a piece of candy, Van ended up at his mercy. David took my pen to threaten Argeno. Seeing this, I realized that he is still as sharp as he was before. Van should've known better. David left the establishment unscathed. And since he was caught infiltrating the facilities, we'll move to a different one as soon as possible. I do not know if after this contact, I'll be able to see him again but to be honest, I am hoping that we will… in another circumstance.

We did. Unfortunately, the circumstance is just as bad as our previous encounter. Again, he is in the territory of the enemy, this time, in Amshel's party. I cannot help but feel worried for his safety. That's all I have in mind at the moment. No scientific research… just him and his safety. I watched him walk towards me. I guess he has something to say. The first and only question I had in mind was why he was here. I directly asked him the question and told me he did not get the chance to return my pen. The answer made me feel angry somehow and even more worried. He was being reckless again. I scolded him for even daring to come near me, after all, either Collins or Van will immediately spot him but I asked him if he needs anything anyway. He was about to say something but Dr. Collins came and dragged me away. I did not get to know what he wanted to say. I haven't had the chance to talk to him since then. It's been quite a while since I listened to any of his opinions and direct orders. The only things I heard from him recently are questions and a hint that he is disappointed with my actions. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss him. Not as a specimen, not as a colleague. I just miss him but this entire entry has got to be the most unscientific thing I've ever written in this research journal. But no one could really blame me. After all, my specimen is not beside me anymore and all that's left are the things I've learned about him. Or rather... my feelings towards him. Despite this, I do not wish to end this research. I haven't solved this mystery yet and like I have said in my previous entries, I will finish it.


	6. America

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

America:

It hasn't been long since our research was moved to America. I ended up being Diva's physician in the process. We went to the air force base in North Carolina. I think they are going to test the corpse corps but I am only there to be a physician to Diva, I do not have much knowledge regarding their plans. After her check-up, I felt tensed and tried to smoke a cigarette but Dr. Collins came and started talking crazy. He talked for quite a while, but with every word he said, the fear inside me grows. I knew then and there that something will go wrong. He wishes to expose the chiroptera to the world. He wanted fame. It was a dangerous study that should be kept in secrecy. I told him that we can still go back but he would not listen. After a while, he finally revealed a gun. I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid whatever it is he plans to do, but being a human being, I acted out of instinct and stood up, trying in vain to avoid my fate. I know that here and now, if Dr. Collins doesn't hesitate, my life will end. I wouldn't be able to finish what I have started. It does not matter though. Even if he kills me a thousand times over, I know well enough that they would not choose someone like him whose intentions are shallow. But I don't want my life to end, not just yet. Not when I am not satisfied with the studies I have done. Not when there are so many mysteries that are yet to be solved, not when I still haven't heard what he wanted to say. Not when I still have a lot of things to tell him. But what can I do? It's not like I can convince a lunatic like Dr. Collins to put the gun down. I prepared myself for the worst and got it in the form of David. There he was, the subject of my study, the man I grew accustomed to, was kneeling in front of me, and suffering a gunshot that was meant for me. I felt a knot form in my throat. At that moment, I wanted to be the one who got shot. Why he did it, I don't know. I hypothesized that it is his protective nature kicking in but I am not his colleague anymore. Why would he be protective of his opponent? As I approached to see how bad the gunshot was, I heard him say that he's glad I'm alright. I got no time to listen to him. I immediately got up to find something that may put pressure in his injury only to be stopped when he held my hand and told me to come back. He then fell on the floor unconscious, still clutching my hand.

Time flew so fast after what he said. Panic took over me; he was lying on the floor. I was afraid that his life would end there. The next thing I know, we were in the hospital. He was lying on a stretcher, now awake. I was afraid. I did not know what will happen next. My lab coat is stained with his blood and there's a lot of it. All he could come up with was a lame joke about how I look like the one who got shot. With that smile I saw on his face, I concluded that it was an attempt to make me less worried about his present condition. His attempt didn't help me and I told him not to speak. He turned serious again and before they dashed him off to the operating room, he repeated his words from earlier. Again, he told me to come back. And I stood there, thinking about the words uttered to me. Lewis finally caught up along with Kai. He told the lad, who seem to have matured, to go back to New York. Lewis patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me and said that David is the man who cannot die. Judging by his actions, I think that my feelings towards David are quite apparent now. Or maybe it has always been that obvious in the eyes of everybody but David. Then I told Lewis about what David said. He only laughed and said that it was good for him to do so.

Time passed and finally, David was out of the operating room. I sat there, looking at him. Sometimes, I wish that he wouldn't take so much risk. It hurts to see David in that situation. He's not just a subject of interest anymore… I actually love him. I love him more than I love being a scientist. I love him more than anything else. Just this last time, I analyzed his behavior; his reason for risking so much for my sake. I analyzed why he wants me to come back. I analyzed the way he clutched my hand before he completely fall into unconsciousness. I analyzed why he felt the need to make a lame attempt to lessen my fear. All of his actions were done with affection. An emotion he never displayed in all my days with him. Finally figuring this out, I felt the urge to press my lips against his. I felt the urge to return his earlier display of affection. So I did. Then and there, in his sleep, I kissed him. I don't know if he has the slightest awareness or not but it doesn't really matter.

After quite a while he managed to recover. At this moment, we have established a personal relationship. He's not as cold as he used to be. He occasionally shows affection and he tries not to make me worry as much. To be honest, for a distant man such as himself, he does not handle a relationship badly. Of course I couldn't help that in Saya's final battle I worried about him more than ever; especially when he called to tell me that option D has been initiated so he needs me to gather intelligence. I asked him to come back after all comes to pass. Sternly, he said that he will. That was enough reassurance for me. For when David oaths to do something, he actually does it… and he did.


	7. Final Thoughts and Conclusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Final thoughts and conclusions:

After the final battle is over, David finally managed to settle down. He now walks around wearing Hawaiian shirts. I should know; I see him every single day. He is nothing like a cyborg now… he is plain human, which is in my opinion, is good. He is finally able to live a balanced life.

David. He has got to be the biggest mystery I have encountered. He has got to be the biggest puzzle I have to finish. And somehow, little by little I managed to solve some of his mysteries. I can compare him to a Rubik's cube. After solving one color, you have to solve another. Sometimes, the already solved portion of the puzzle breaks and you have to do it all over again with a different technique. Because you know full well that there has got to be a way that all those colors will unite to create a completely solved cube. But since we're now married with a baby on the way, he somehow broke himself to pieces and reconstructed himself to show me how he looks like as a solved puzzle.

And this ends my research on my specimen, I mean, husband, David. I know my research ended up looking like a narration of my changing relationship and attraction for him but it cannot be avoided. After all, I am part of his life too; one of the organisms that need to be looked at to help unravel some of his mysteries. Perhaps if I didn't grow attached to him, I wouldn't have solved him. I'm thankful that I have fallen in love with him.


End file.
